Ozdust secrets
by Verkaiker
Summary: This is my first piece of fanfiction, or at least, the first piece I am publishing! It mainly focuses on the relationship between Boq and Nessa, but also dips into FiyeroxGlinda, GlindaxElphaba and FiyeroxElphaba (or at least, it will do!) ... my own twist on the musical canon scenes, what happens between the scenes and a bit of book canon too perhaps. Very much a work in progress!
1. Chapter 1 - Make it pink

**Author's Note: I always thought that in the musical, Glinda mourning Nessa seemed a bit odd and false, given that she shows her true emotions in that scene. Here I attempt to flesh the relationship out. Could probably do with some editing! Comments very welcome.**

* * *

Nessa stared at the piles of clothes strewn out on her bed and sighed distraughtly as the clock on her bedside table struck seven. She had roughly an hour until she was due to meet Boq at the front of the school gates. Boq, the handsome first year boy who had actually chosen to invite her to a party! She had imagined the scenario again and again since he had asked her earlier today. He would pick her up from the gates of the staff accommodation compartments, and from there they would walk to the Ozdust ballroom and dance and socialise all night, and maybe on the way back they would share a goodnights kiss, on the cheek of course…Nessa was letting her mind wander. She surveyed the piles of material before her once more – her collection of blouses and skirts was incredibly vast, and yet absolutely nothing stood out to her. She was just about ready to give up hope. Was it too late to let Boq know that she would have to stay in tonight? He'd understand. People always did. Perhaps she might invent a particularly nasty headache, to gain herself some sympathy. Not that Nessa normally had trouble getting people to feel sorry for her. They were always ready to pity the 'tragically beautiful' sister of the least popular, most terrifying girl in school, especially when that sister just so happened to be in a wheelchair. Nessa shook her head, '_stop wallowing and get changed'_ she said to herself, picking up a long navy blue gown and holding it up against herself. Yes, the blue really complemented her eye colour, although the shape was not the most flattering. It hung drably around the chest and hips, and fell straight down over her feet, without any ruching or bows, or anything else to make it look even remotely fashionable, but was the most glamourous thing she could find, and she was running out of time.

"For Oz sake" Galinda muttered to herself, working her way blindly down the narrow, unfamiliar corridors in the staff accommodation compartment building which adjoined the girl's dormitories, carrying about twelve large ball gowns in various designs and multiple shades of pink, piled up on her outstretched arms, along with hundreds of accessories and other miscellaneous pieces of fabric. As she stumbled up to the door to Madame Morrible's compartment, she dumped the frocks unceremoniously on the floor and without knocking she entered, screeching "Madame, I must ask you a few questions about the storage in my suite. I'm afraid it's not nearly big enough to store all of my clothes and shoes and…" her voice trailed off as she saw sitting before her in front of a roaring fire, not the imposing figure of Madame Morrible, but the slight, mousy frame of Nessarose Thropp. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was looking for Madame Morrible." Galinda's eyes passed frankly over the girl's tiny frame. The huge satin sack hanging off her body emphasised her sharp, pointy collar bones and elbows. Almost in the same breath, she added "And you're not going to wear THAT are you?"

In an instant, Galinda forgot the original purpose of her visit, "NO…no, no, no, no, no! Sure, that dress is nice, but it needs more pink!"

"More…pink?" Nessa asked, confused. She couldn't quite believe that Galinda Upland, the most popular, beautiful girl in school was actually talking to her, let alone offering her valuable fashion advice.

"Yes! Oh, Nessa, it_ is_ Nessa? Oh good, I can call you Nessa, can't I? Nessa, what do boys like?" Galinda posed her question bluntly, then thrust her hands on to her hips and tossed her hair, which glittered in the firelight.

"Um…" Nessa searched for an answer in her head. Honestly, she had no idea what boys liked, having rarely ever actually talked to a boy before. She looked to Galinda and allowed herself for a second to admire the way Galinda's eyes sparkled, the way her noise twitched in anticipation, the way her hair curled perfectly…

"ME!" Glinda burst out impatiently, "boys like me! Surely you've noticed…" she tossed her hair again, "and I like pink! So for tonight, Nessa, you like pink too! In fact, pink should be your new favourite colour. That's my secret! You're welcome!" Galinda looked pleased with herself, waiting for a response, for Nessa to thank her profusely. Bluntly, Galinda waited for her spell to take hold.

"But, I don't have any pink dresses. Father likes us, Elphaba and me, to dress practically, professionally; I don't have anything at all like your dress!" Nessa gestured to Galinda's bright pink ball gown then buried her face in her hands. How could Boq even think about her when Galinda was in the same room, twirling gracefully across the dance floor, radiating warmth like firelight.

"Thank you for encoragerizing Boq to ask me to the party tonight Galinda, but I'm afraid I'll have to waste your favour. How can I possibly be seen like this? I'll waste your _time_ no longer; Madame has been out all evening preparing for the sorcery tutorial she is teaching tomorrow. You can find her in her classroom. Goodnight." She knew she was being melodramatic but for a second Nessa wondered whether she could muster a few silent tears. She was desperate for Galinda's help, and as Galinda seemed to have time to spare, all she needed was a bit of manipulation, no, encouragement, and Nessa would soon be under the guidance of the best dressed student at Shiz! "Look, Nessa, really I don't have the time to help you...I still have to decide whether to change my shoes or not, and if I do, I'm sure you can imagine it will take me a fair while to pick a suitable replacement pair. But, because I'm so terribly nice, I'm_ going_ to help you anyway…" And with that Galinda bounced to her pile of recently abandoned clothing and began rummaging through, tossing aside scarves and stoles and muffs. Nessa smiled ruefully, and then watched as Galinda tossed aside dress after dress, each more glittering, ruffled and intricate than the last, digging for her buried treasures. Finally, after several minutes of frantic searching, she held up the dress she had been looking for, took a deep breath, turned around and handed it to Nessa, who had been sitting reservedly, watching Galinda's search. "This is for you! Aaaannnddd…" Galinda bounded up to Nessa's wardrobe, selected the brown wooden box which she had seen earlier that day and flung it open to reveal a beautiful pair of jewelled heels, "…you'll wear it with these!"

Minutes later, Nessa had changed into the gown that Glinda had handed her, and was smoothing down the powder pink ruffles which adorned the skirt. Satisfied, she asked Galinda, who had been sitting on the edge of Nessa's bed, brushing her curls for the umpteenth time, to move aside the screen which had hidden her whilst changing, and reveal her new look. Galinda's eyes lit up. "You look beautiful Nessa. That dress is…well, it's something, isn't it? I had it made for me personally a few years ago by a seamstress who has recently worked with an apprentice tailor whose master had fitted suits for non-other than THE WIZARD himself! It was my favourite for a full 3 weeks Nessa! But you needn't thank me! I've always got time for others in need of beautification!" and with that Galinda began gathering up her frocks, humming a tune as she did so. "But do you think Boq will like it? The dress I mean, and the hair, and the shoes and everything else. Do you think he will like me?" Nessa asked, almost to herself. Galinda froze. She had genuinely enjoyed picking out Nessa's outfit, helping her to curl her hair and fix it with a pink ribbon and gossiping about the linguification students who had begun to communicate in only hoots and peeps. For a while she had forgotten that the only reason Boq had asked out Nessa was because he was certain that if he did, then he would be guaranteed a dance with Galinda herself. Galinda resolved in that moment to dance with Fiyero all night, so that Boq would have no choice but to dance with Nessa, and perhaps he would see how perfect he was for her. She smiled and looked Nessa up and down, surveying her work. "Yes. Nessa, I am certain he will!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Boq and the Baggage

**Author's**** Note: I love the character of Boq and I think he gets too much hate. I made up the characters of Artem and Aretha in order to give more of a nod towards the underlying Animal rights issues in the play. Also gives some insight into Boq's feelings towards Galinda and Nessa. **

* * *

"It's not that's she's not pretty, because she is, she really, really is! But Galinda Upland is…wow! She's amazing! She's like sunlight, a ray of morning sunlight reflected on the surface of a great ocean. She's the most beautiful, most charming girl in the whole school! I think I love her!" Artem sighed tiredly. He'd been listening to Boq praise Galinda again and again for over two hours, and his incredible patience was wearing thin. As Boq stopped to take a breath, he siezed the opportunity to bring the rather one sided conversation to an end. "Galinda Upland is OUT OF YOUR LEAGUE!" He burst out, "For goodness sake, even Nessarose Thropp is out of your league! She's attractive, she's pleasant, oh, and she's clever…"

"…and her father is the Governor of Munchkinland! Do you have any idea what The Emanate Thropp has been doing to the munchkins for the last few years? It's a wonder I'm even allowed to _attend _Shiz! How do you think he'd feel if he found out his daughter went dancing with a munchkin? I'd be deported to Quadling Country or something!"

"Oh stop being so dramatic!" Boq's incredulous roommate interrupted, "You asked her to go with you and she said 'yes', which is a miracle by the way, considering the way you were creeping around after Galinda this morning. Why don't you just try to act normal and be thankful that you have a date? You haven't even got to know her yet and you're already talking about how you and she could not possibly fit together! Just stop, take a look at the beautiful girl that you are going to the Ozdust Ballroom with tonight and try to be nice!" Boq's face fell and Artem folded his arms, satisfied that he had made his point.

"I. _Am._ Nice."

"Then why don't you go and show Miss Nessarose then?"

For the first time in days, Boq felt his affection for Galinda lessen slightly. He hadn't meant to act disrespectfully towards Nessarose, even behind her back. It wasn't his way. "You're right." He grabbed his jacket and headed quickly to the door, glancing at the clock which read 3 minutes past eight. As he reached out to the door handle, he hesitated and looked back at his old friend. "And you're sure you won't come to the party?" But he already knew the answer.

"Not without Aretha."

Boq nodded, turned the brass handle and left, leaving his old friend behind, alone.

Walking along the abandoned street that lead to the staff accommodation compartments where he would meet his date, Boq reflected on his old friend Artem's bad luck. Artem, who was a year his senior, had been at Shiz university for a year, and had been with his girlfriend Aretha, an incredibly talented, beautiful sorcery student, for almost as long. Unfortunately, just as the summer break was about to finish Aretha had written Artem a short letter announcing that she would not be returning to Shiz this year because her mother had recently become very ill and was unable to take care of herself, and that as a result the pair would have to separate. Artem's heart had broken, and he had moped ever since. He would not listen to Boq's condolences or theories or even consider how unusual the situation was. Boq however _had_ considered the unusual circumstances. After all, Aretha's adoptive mother had been a Horse, and a perfectly healthy Horse at that. Aretha had never mentioned her mother to most people, only her closest most trusted friends, Artem (who had told Boq under the condition that he say nothing to anyone about it), and it was only when she had had a couple of her gossipy Shizmates over for a short holiday break that most of the other students (and teachers) at Shiz found out. Could it be that Aretha and her mother were…Boq shuddered and shook his head. It had nothing to do with him and he'd rather not think about it. Instead he considered his own bad fortune. How when he had arrived at Shiz a few weeks ago the first person whom he laid eyes on just so happened to be the most beautiful person he had ever seen; a fellow first year student named Galinda Upland, who was chattering incessantly to a maid, stomping her foot crossly and tossing her golden curls restlessly. Boq remembered how he had, somehow overcome with confidence, asked what the matter was, and learned that Miss Upland had been separated from her luggage and now had no spare clothes to wear, nor school equipment to use. Unfortunately the moment Boq had looked directly into Miss Galinda Upland's eyes, golden brown like the bark of Quaxwood in September, but simultaneously as green as the sea, his newfound confidence had dissipated and he had found himself staring intently at the shoes of the beautiful girl before him. Noticing that the top of her mauve suede court had been speckled with mud which had splashed up as her private carriage had driven away, Boq had quickly volunteered to find out where the luggage was, have it sent to the near by train station and then retrieve it, and then sidled off to find a carriage that might transport him to Shiz station's lost-and-found office. Finally, after much organisation, countless carriage rides and several sleepless nights, the luggage had arrived, this very morning. And Boq had proudly told Galinda about all of his hard work, only for her to behave as if they had never met and she didn't know who he was. He couldn't believe the disappointment he had felt. He'd hoped at least for a 'thank you' kiss. However, Boq thought as he approached the gates of the staff compartments and saw Nessa waiting for him, for tonight, what did it matter? Nessa _was_ very pretty, with a delicate, dainty little face, and long, graceful fingers which she had wrapped loosely around his arm earlier in the day while nervously thanking him for his invitation. What did it matter whether or not he and Galinda went to the Ozdust ballroom together today? He had three years to muster up enough courage to show her how he felt.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sixteen steps from happiness

**Author's Note: Act 1 Nessa is my baby! She's so excitable and confused. It's sucha shame that both Boq and Nessa seem to only have 1 shot with one another. I try to capture the awkward beginnings here. This needs fleshing out. It jumps in to action too quickly!**

* * *

Nessa smiled happily to herself. Boq had been late but she didn't care. He was so handsome and kind and well-spoken. She was deliriously happy. He had pushed her chair all the way to the Ozdust ballroom, and on the way they had made small talk. It was slightly awkward she must admit, but she didn't care. After all, they _had _only just met. As they reached the ballroom, Boq let go of the chair and let Nessa push herself in, with Boq at her side. He looked down at her and she smiled broadly. "Thank you for inviting me here, no one normally even notices I'm around, or, they do, but they don't treat me like a girl, ask me if I want to do normal things that girls do…" Nessa stopped talking as the doors to the ballroom itself were opened. As the pair moved into the room, they noticed they were standing on the top of a balcony which overlooked a vast, grandiose dancefloor, filled with hundreds of students, twirling and winding and snaking in and out of one another. Candles were lit all around the room, and in the centre, hanging down from the ceiling was a chandelier so long and so jewel encrusted that it seemed almost to skim the heads of the dancers below. Nessa looked up at Boq, who was laughing, and she laughed as well. "I certainly wasn't expecting this!" He said, meeting her eyes and lingering for a second before looking away again. "But how will I get down?" Nessa asked, suddenly noticing that there were so many stairs in this ancient, magnificent building. But she received no answer. Boq had disappeared. Nessa looked around glumly for a second, noticing Galinda in the crowd below, cutting through the waves of students which surrounded her and her handsome dance partner, Fiyero Tigular, whose curly dirty blonde hair matched Galinda's own. They really did look perfect together. But she was Nessa thought, alone, just sixteen steps away from the dance floor below, and sixteen steps away from happiness. She felt tears pricking at the corner of her eyes when suddenly a hand rested of her shoulder. Relief washed over her as she looked up and saw Boq smiling down at her. "There is no other way down, but if you are happy to let me carry you, this gentleman could carry your chair down for you." Boq gestured to a young man, perhaps another student at Shiz, who was standing readily behind them, waiting for his orders. Nessa thought for a second about what it would be like to be totally naked in front of this many people, for without her wheelchair that is how she felt. No one could ignore how totally helpless she was when not protected by the wheels which acted as her real, useless feet should. But then she thought about how wonderful it would be to dance below as her fellow students were, and she nodded slowly. "I think that would be fine. Thank you."

Boq stooped down and let Nessa put her arms gently around his neck while he slipped one hand under the crooks of her knees and the other hand behind her back. Her bare skin felt cool, chilled from the autumn air, and she weighed almost nothing, like a feather or a skeleton leaf. As he carried her gently, step by step, down the stairs which led to the dance floor below, he felt all eyes on him. Or on Nessa, who could tell? They certainly hadn't made the most inconspicuous of entrances. He saw at the front of the crowd of dancers who had gathered to watch their almost fairytale-esque decent, Galinda Upland, the most beautiful dancer on the dance floor. She smiled encouragingly and then turned to her partner, taking his arm as they walked away. For a moment, Boq felt his jealously of Fiyero Tigular become unbearable, but then he looked down at the girl in his arms, who was staring up at him. In this light her face looked almost ethereal. Her skin as pale as parchment, her hair a rich mahogany, her eyes a light, almost glasslike blue. As the pair reached the bottom of the stars and he lowered Nessa gently back in to her chair Boq thought for a second about the beauty of his own partner and vowed that for tonight he would forget about Galinda altogether…except for their dance, their one perfect dance, the dance which she had _almost_ promised him.


	4. Chapter 4 - Perfect

**Author's Note: A sort of mini chapter exploring the GalindaxFiyero beginnings!**

* * *

Galinda would remember her first proper, lovely, perfect kiss for a long time, but she would remember the interruption that followed for even longer. Having waltzed and twirled and even shimmied around the dance floor for over an hour, Fiyero had taken her by the hand and led her out of the room and on to a large balcony which overlooked a huge pond. Galinda had left the training wand which Madame Morrible had recently bestowed upon her, in the care of her friend Shenshen, and followed willingly. In the pond before them, the face of the clock on the church which was built on the bank of the pond opposite them was reflected, and showed them the time, approximately ten past ten. The night was clear except for a few clouds far off in the west, perhaps an oncoming storm. Galinda didn't notice though, she was too busy taking in the beautiful sight before her, Fiyero. "You know, until I met you this morning, I thought Shiz would be just another school full of boring nobodies, but then we danced right in to one another, and…well, I think I'm going to like it here a lot more now. No more commotions for me! At least, not for a little while anyway." Fiyero smiled and put his arm around Galinda as they stared at the stars. Galinda considered the young man she stood next to. Tall, slim and yet muscular, Galinda would have said ungainly if it weren't for the way he carried himself, always upright and almost graceful. Not to mention handsome, with gorgeous dark blonde hair which curled outwards wildly. He was the singular most interestingly beautiful man she had ever met, and Galinda didn't normally go for interesting men. Rich men she would absolutely gravitate towards, handsome men, of course, but interesting, now that was something new. "I think you are absolutely perfect." She whispered quietly, not wanted to disrupt their unspoiled silence. Fiyero turned to face her, rubbed his hands over her arms, which were slightly goose bumped from the wind which had picked up just a second beforehand, and leaned in, kissing her quickly and gently. Galinda did nothing, absolutely taken aback and in awe and overcome with happiness. When Fiyero pulled away uncertainly Galinda shook herself and pulled him back in, and the pair shared another kiss, more passionate, more perfect than any Galinda had experienced before. But the moment was interrupted. Screams of laughter and horror combined began to erupt raucously from inside. "What's going on?" Galinda asked, unable to hide her irritation that their moment of bliss had been interrupted. Wordlessly, Fiyero took Galinda by the hand and led her inside. The moment was well and truly over.


	5. Chapter 5 - Caught in a storm

**Author's Notes: Boq is a teenage boy in Shiz. I'm trying to capture 'teenage'...is it working? Bessa feels have well and truly begun!**

* * *

"Is that your sister?" Elphaba heard someone in the crowd whisper.

"Yes," She heard Nessa hiss disdainfully, "Elphaba is always making a spectacle of herself."

Elphaba felt the eyes of her fellow pupils burning into her. She looked to her sister, sitting surrounded by other first year boys and girls, her cheeks burning furiously. Hearing her father's stark words spitting from sweet Nessa's lips stung Elphaba's pride. She reached up to the pointed hat which sat cumbersomely on her head, and pulled it off swiftly. Glancing around the room she saw her roommate Galinda looking solemn. This was her idea, this terrible hat, this hideous eyesore to enhance Elphaba's ingrained monstrousness. Defiantly, she thrust the hat back on her head. "She's not going to…" she heard the same voice again, Boq. It was just a whisper, and sounded more concerned that mocking, and yet Elphaba shot him an icy glare. "Elphaba, NO." Nessa breathed. But why not? With all eyes on her, Elphaba thought, why should she not have some fun?

As Galinda stepped out on to the dance floor after her awkward roommate, Nessa followed Boq's gaze. He'd been distracted all night, constantly making excuses to leave for a few moments, each time returning looking more and more disheartened. It didn't take long for Nessa to see Boq approaching Galinda, who was gazing deeply into her partners eyes, and asking her to dance. Even from a distance Nessa could comprehend the entire scene. She felt like such an idiot. Of course Boq wanted to dance with Galinda, how could he look at anyone else, nobody could. Until Ephaba's unceremonious arrival, all eyes were on Galinda. But now, now she had been upstaged, and so had Nessa, and by her own sister none the less! She scowled angrily at Elphaba, who returned an apologetic shrug. Distraught, Nessa turned away and wheeled herself across the now abandoned left half of the dance floor, heading for the balcony. She wanted to cool off, and cry. How could she have expected any attention from anyone, she was so plain, so perfectly dull. All of the dancers had gathered in the centre of the room to laugh and point at the latest, green addition the Ozdust cohort, but no one had noticed her sister, the perfectly normal Nessa, shifting away sadly... except… to her surprise she felt a supportive hand on her shoulder. Boq! Nessa held back her tears and smiled, despite her embarrassment. Perhaps someone did like her after all.

_Just typical_, Boq thought. Even the green girl got to dance with Galinda, while he was stuck with…Boq shook his head. He was doing it again, being unnecessarily rude. Is that what love could do to a person? Change them so dramatically for the worse. He followed Nessa out to the balcony where he had seen Galinda, the love of his life and the most beautiful girl at the party, kiss that hideous prince just a few moments ago. He tried to erase the image from his head. Even temporarily, but it seemed to be burned into his brain. "She's always doing things like this…" Nessa interrupted Boq's uneasiness. He didn't respond, but stood silently, staring out to the clock face opposite them. He thought about tonight. It hadn't quite gone as he had planned. He hadn't meant to tell Nessa she was beautiful, not because she wasn't, because she was, but because he didn't want to admit to himself that he was being stupid, selfish even. In his past, back in Munchkinland North not many girls had ever really paid him much attention, all too busy with the boys who worked on the farmland nearby. How he had wished he could be like one of those boys, working out in the fields all day, so much attention upon them all of the time. But Boq knew he wasn't cut out for farm work. That's why he had been so studious, that's why he had helped out at the library and finally secured a place at Shiz. And now here was another young person who had always been in someone else's shadow, she was very beautiful, very agreeable, and she liked him! It was unbelievable. Boq knew he should be content with Nessa's affections and yet the promise of he and Galinda's dance still undanced mocked him. He knelt down to be level with Nessa. "I meant what I said inside. You are beautiful Nessa." Boq said, removing his jacket and placing it around her shoulders. The night air had cooled dramatically and the wind was licking at Nessa's neat curls. Nessa smiled meekly, "I can't thank you enough for bringing me here tonight. To think I might just as easily have spent the night alone in Madame Morrible and I's compartment, reading old history books, completely alone." Boq watched Nessa's lips gently shape out each word, their faces had drawn very close. He could kiss her. What would it mean? Just one kiss. It didn't have to be the end for him and Galinda. But she was, for the moment, otherwise engaged. And maybe there was something about Nessa that he liked quite a lot, not_ just_ as a compromise, but... After all, they had danced carelessly for a while inside and it was nice, it was fun. "I've never kissed a boy before." It was a whisper; Boq came to his senses and saw that their two faces were so close that their foreheads were almost touching. He glanced again at the girl opposite him; her face illuminated in moonlight seemed almost to glow. In that moment he didn't think about what was right or wrong, or what Galinda might think. Boq kissed Nessa and he knew that it was what they both wanted. She kissed him back immediately. It was clumsy and both were uncertain of one another, but when they pulled away Boq knew that he was right to have done it. Nessa touched her lips briefly and smiled and he smiled back. Just then a clap of thunder echoed in the distance. "We should get inside, or we'll be caught in the storm." Nessa suggested. Boq stood himself upright in agreement and pushed Nessa inside, smiling to himself a little bit. He would wait for Galinda, of course, but he would wait in the company of Nessarose Thropp, the _second_ most beautiful girl at the party.


	6. Chapter 6 - Growing fonder

**Author's Notes: Does it work to keep switching POV? I like the Gelphie element here, although I'm trying to stick as canon as possible. I'd like to flesh out a lot of the relationships in Wicked. A bit of ElphabaxFiyero here too! Teenagers! Hormones! **

* * *

"…and then he kissed me! He kissed_ me_!" Elphaba knew that Nessa must have recounted the whole story to her friends several times in the days which had passed since the party at the Ozdust ballroom, because the story was so planned out, so perfectly told. Her voice had begun at a calm reserved level, but by the end she was almost shrieking. "Elphaba, can you believe it? Me! It was wonderful…he is wonderful!"

"Boq…? But Nessa I thought…" Elphaba had seen Boq bouncing around after Galinda almost nonstop since the beginning of term and since Fiyero Tigular had arrived he had practically transformed into a puppy, following her around and yapping at anyone is his way as if Galinda held in her hand his invisible leash. But now she couldn't hate Galinda anymore. In fact one might say that she and Galinda were almost friends, and she knew it wasn't Galinda's fault that everywhere she went she enchanted all who looked upon her. That was just Galinda's way. It wasn't Boq's fault either. Almost no one was safe from Galinda's hypnotic beauty and the power which it gave her. But, Elphaba thought, it was better if she didn't mention this to Nessa. "Nessa that is wonderful!" Elphaba cooed supportively. Admittedly, she'd not seen her sister this happy in such a long time. But from the little that Elphaba understood of love, she couldn't help fearing heartbreak. Nessa was so gentle, so delicate, on the rare occasions that she and Elphaba argued, Nessa would almost always cry. It didn't seem much of a stretch to imagine how damaging it would be for Nessa if her heart was broken so early into her young life. "When will you see him again?" She asked, fearfully. Nessa smiled broadly and grabbed Elphaba's hand, pulling her close. "This evening we are meeting in the library. Boq has a part time job there. We're going to drink tea and read books together, doesn't that sound wonderful?" Elphaba thought not. She didn't know much about romance, in fact, she knew nearly nothing, but dusty libraries and cups of tea didn't sound much like the fairy-tale romance that her roommate constantly talked about. "Well Nessa, I'm sure you'll have a lovely time tonight with Boq," she glanced at the time and noticed that her History seminar was due to begin very soon, "I have to go now but you must let me know how it goes. Okay?" Nessa nodded eagerly and as Elphaba let herself out she looked back at her younger sister holding up gown after gown in front of a long mirror which she had been staring into almost all day. Perhaps she knew, or sensed, that she was competing with Galinda. Well, Elphaba thought, everyone in school was completing with Galinda or for Galinda. But no one had much of a chance while Fiyero Tigular was nearby. The two of them were perfect together, like illustrations in an old storybook. If Elphaba wanted to compete, how could she even begin to try? She'd been wearing her hair down ever since Galinda had styled in rudimentarily that way a few nights ago. Even without the tossing (which Elphaba thought looked absolutely ridiculous and totally pathetic) she had to admit it looked better than it ever had. But so what? Galinda radiated more beauty from her toes than Elphaba did from her entire body. And why would she even want to compete…For Fiyero? Elphaba laughed out loud and a group of wary looking second year schoolboys cowered away from her on the corridor which they were sharing. Elphaba had no feelings for that boy, that inconsiderate, brainless, brain_washed_ boy. Was her heartbeat quickening? Who knew what the heart wanted, but the brain wanted absolutely nothing to do with that handsome prince who she had, on one or more occasions since the Ozdust ballroom party, caught staring in her direction. People often stared, but their glares normally burned cold, like ice and loneliness. His stare was hot and passionate, and his eyes, deep brown, once unkind, were now…fond…? It couldn't be. She actually had feelings for him. Doctor Dillamond's classroom loomed before her. Maybe it was time to start practicing her hair tossing after all?


	7. Chapter 7 - Rescue

When Boq recounted the horrors of that day's Vinkun History lesson to Nessa over tea in the Shiz library, Nessa felt her stomach churn. "Just imagine if _I_ had…" Nessa thanked Oz that she, along with Galinda and several other History students, had opted to take an alternative module which focused on the effectiveness of Pre-Wizard era rulers. The idea of being flung out of her chair and thrown across the room like a ragdoll chilled Nessa to the core. Her mind turned to Boq, who had recounted the whole story in painstaking detail, while holding a cold compress up to a bruise on his forehead which he had received as he collided with a bench as a result of Elphaba's spell. He told of how in response to seeing a lion cub caged in front of her Elphaba has yelled out in protest, and all of a sudden the room began to spin wildly. He told of how all around him his fellow classmates were thrashing about wildly, their faces frozen in terror, then suddenly several students, himself included, had been hurled haphazardly into one corner of the classroom, as if they had all been travelling very fast and had suddenly stopped dead. Boq recalled how he had seen Elphaba running away, cheeks streaked with anguished tears, followed by Fiyero Tiggular who was carrying the cub. "Boq, you are so brave! I don't know what to say. I'm sorry my sister is so…so wild! She must apologise! But she's been missing all afternoon, still out and about with that Fiyero no doubt, although Oz knows why!" Nessa sat back in her chair and took a loud gulp of tea, which had cooled to tepidness while she had been busy listening to Boq's tale. He nodded and then winced in pain. Nessa noticed his teacup was empty and filled it up, shooting him a look of encouragement. The more he spoke, the more Nessa could perfect her demure persona, which her father had found so becoming. "It was rather scary. I only wish I knew why she did it… to save the lion cub? It looked perfectly fine to me! Just a bit frightened…" Boq trailed off and took a sip of his newly poured tea, "It seems like an awfully stupid idea to me." Nessa blinked disconcertedly. _Stupid?_ She had heard people describe her sister as hideous, reckless, studious, but never, ever stupid. "You mustn't forget though Boq" she said, a little more curtly than she had intended, "Elphaba was very keen on poor Doctor Dillamond. And he was a Goat, the last Animal working at Shiz. To see our lovely Doctor Dillamond fired and then a poor little cub… or maybe a Cub so young it hadn't begun to vocalise yet… caged and tortured at the front of the class… to see the two events happen within moments if each other…" Nessa was starting to understand her sister's distress. She didn't want to say anything that might make Boq think badly of her. She didn't want to look as if she supported Elphaba's irresponsible outburst. And yet she felt she simply had to stand up for her sister. "Elphaba gets rather passionate about Animal rights. That's probably why she…" she gestured to Boq's bruised forehead, smiling apologetically. Boq just lowered his eyes and shrugged.

In silence for what seemed like hours but was probably merely minutes, Nessa and Boq sipped their tea diffidently. Finally, Boq broke the hush. "Everyone, or should I say everything, has its place, Nessa. As the daughter of the Governor of Munchkindland, you should understand that better than anyone." Nessa was taken aback. She had no idea why Boq had begun to sulk so indignantly in the first place, and certainly did not understand what he was now referring too. What did her father have to do with anything? Still, she was glad to see the uncomfortable silence which had come between her and her date dissipate at last, so clearing her throat, she decided that as she had no response to Boq's outburst she had better excuse herself. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean Master Boq," the formality sounded brusque. She regretted it immediately, and yet, what could she do to recover? "My sister should not have lashed out the way she did and I'm sorry for that. Now, if you'll excuse me…" her voice cracked. Now Boq would see her as petty and childish, crying over what hadn't even become an argument, simply a disagreement. Oh, why was she crying? Tersely, Nessa nodded her valedictions and headed towards the library's large double doors. To her dismay, a tear escaped and trickled down her cheek as she went.

"WAIT. Miss Nessa, wait!" Nessa wheeled around. Boq was bobbing after her, a pained expression on his face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even mentioned your father's position, nor questioned your Miss Elphaba's motives. Her actions were extreme but on refection, I believe she did the right thing. Please, I'm sorry." He knelt down to come face to face with her. In the dusky light with their faces so near Nessa remembered hers and Boq's kiss... her very first kiss, _ever._ Her face contorted and she tried to stop her tears, which were flowing against her will, as they often did. "I…I…thank you," She spluttered quietly, "I love my sister so much. She can be wild, I know better than most. But she means well, she always does. And my father, the governor, always does what he believes is right. I don't understand why my father's job has anything to do with anything." Boq drew nearer, his face appeared to soften but his eyes darkened simultaneously. "Your father is the governor of Munchkinland. For years now we munchkins have had our wages, our right to travel, even our clothing, moderated by the local government. Some Munchkinlanders believe that they are being discriminated against. In these 'times of uncertainty' as Horrible…sorry, Morrible, would say, it is understandable that all citizens should be watched, but it's more than just watching, it's controlling," He wiped away one of Nessa's nears with his sleeve before he concluded, "but I'm sure your father is a fair, kind man and has nothing to do with all of that! If Doctor Dillamonds lessons taught us anything, it's that corruption is often the result of the actions of many. I didn't mean to accuse your father. Again, I am sorry." With that Bow stood up, took Nessa's hand and squeezed it tightly, whispered another apology and led her back to their seats where their books were still open, and Nessa teacup was still half full. Nessa smiled broadly through her stale tears, realising that she had overreacted rather unpleasantly. And Boq smiled too, partly because he was glad to have made peace with Nessa, but also because in the silence Boq had had time to think about the fact that Fiyero Tiggular had disappeared with Elphaba Thropp, and perhaps he would return with her on his arm, and leave Galinda by the wayside. As soon as he revisited this thought he kicked himself for being so cruel, and forced himself to look deeply into Nessa's sky blue irises. She had been staring at him adoringly since they had returned to their spot in the library. _Their_ spot? Yes, he was certain they would return to socialise in the library's narrow, secret alcoves again. Nessa's eyes, still slightly watery, appeared to sparkle in the dim library candlelight, the sun having set completely just a few minutes ago. He saw his own face distortedly reflected in the tiny spheres before him. Little did Nessa realise how much she had been lied to. It was common knowledge that Nessa's father was an mean spirited, cruel hearted Munchkin hating leader whose peers struck fear in to hearts of everyone and anyone local to Munchkinland. But, boq thought, what would be the point in upsetting Nessa any more than already was. She may have been the innocent, beautiful block sitting between him and Galinda, but Nessa had a heart. Nessa was cute and trusting and breakable. How could he treat her heartlessly? It wasn't his way.

**Author's note: Thanks for reading this next chapter. Some feedback would be wonderful! I don't know how effectively I am combining the bookverse and musicalverse. I love these characters so, so much! :) Thanks again!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Fireworks

**Author's note: Just a little mini chapter. I love the BowxNessa dynamic so much. Artem's back b/c I made his so I might as wee use him.**

* * *

"As the trees grow ever barer, so Miss Galinda Upland's beauty grows greater. She is even more stunning today than she was yesterday! Oh Artem, she's perfect!"  
"Will you ever stop? For Oz sake Boq, pull yourself together. You are with Mss Nessarose. You are always thinking on her, when she visits you can barely keep your eyes off her. You and Nessa are _perfec_t together. Your so-called love for Miss Galinda is an infatuation…" Artem had had enough of this kind of talk weeks ago. Day after day he listened to Boq tell him all about what he and Miss Nessarose had been doing, and then follow up the outpouring swiftly with '_…but Miss Galina…' _it was pathetic!  
"Infatuation you say?" Boq had grown still, his face grave.  
"Yes. She barely sees you! She barely knows you! Does she even remember your name?" Artem could barely suppress a smirk. He knew that that would hit a nerve. "From the way you look at Miss Nessarose Thropp, anyone would say you were in love with her, and yet you deny it. You can't even kiss her. You're afraid of the fireworks, but perhaps you have forgotten that a BANG nearly always follows." He couldn't resist. Boq gave him a disgusted stare, blinked thrice in disbelief and then exited the room. He was late for work of course. Artem heard his whispering disgustedly to himself as he went. _'…Bang…sweet Oz!'_ He knew his work was done, at least for a little while.


End file.
